


Wrapped Up In You

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coping, Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Ignis struggles to cope with Noctis being lost to the crystal. He'll take whatever small comforts he can until the King returns.





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> From the IgNoct discord.
> 
> Prompt: Ignis sleeps with Noctis's shirt
> 
> Older!IgNoct 30 x 32

Ignis couldn't bear the thought of losing another piece of Noctis. When his vision had been lost, he wept at the thought of Noctis's face slipping away from the sanctum of his memory. When Noctis was taken by the crystal, Ignis spent the nights curled up like a wounded animal, clutching tight to one of his old shirts, letting the scent wash over him in a futile effort to pretend his king was there beside him. Then his scent began to fade, which Ignis knew he could not abide by. The shirt was tucked away with Noctis’s other things, retrieved only in rare moments, where the only solace Ignis could find was in the worrying of his fingers on the hem.

When Noctis returned, he hadn't grown so much as matured, evidenced by the newfound broadness of his still-slim chest and the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. For all his physical changes, his scent was still the same; the realization easing a fear that Ignis always sensed ebbing beneath the surface, yet tried to ignore. As they sunk back into their familiar embrace that night, Ignis felt a surge of joy at last to have his king beside him once again. Noctis’s shirt stayed tucked away, a reminder of darker times, now passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
